Red Dragon
The Red Dragon, also known as the Red Sea and its true name of Brine, is a primordial entity of near-infinite size and power that lurks deep below Minecraft. Before Minecraft was a universe, the Red Dragon was all there was. However, it was locked away by the Chosen Few, and the dimension that was its prison became the Nether. The Red Dragon spent the rest of Minecraft's history sealed underneath the bottom layer of the Nether, with the Enderdragon continually trying to free him by destroying the Overworld. The Red Dragon was seen throughout DTG2 in the form of Aspects, small portions of the being's power that occasionally leaked through bedrock. Despite being infinitesimally smaller than the real deal, they held massive amounts of power in their own way. During Trial 6 of Destroy the Godmodder 2, the Godmodder was able to free the Red Dragon by using the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret Tank's Superlaser. The Red Dragon combined with the Godmodder to help him summon The Incarnate and start the Eclipse, the end of the world. The Red Dragon ended up razing every Minecraft world ever created down to bedrock, and was partially responsible for the universe's destruction. At the conclusion of Trial 6, the Red Dragon was sealed at the bottom of Limbo and chained by a lock forged by the Secret of the Void's soul. Appearance The Red Dragon dwarfs the size of GodCraft completely. As its title as the Red Sea suggests, the Red Dragon can turn into an ocean. When a dragon, the Red Dragon is described as having a long snout, a multitude of scales, two white horns so old that they are warped and broken, many sets of fangs, and two piercing blue eyes that repeat infinitely like fractals. Its neck is so long and twisting that its body cannot be completely seen. When not a dragon, the Red Dragon tends to manifest in the form of tendrils of red energy. Because it is so large, this usually results in a labyrinthine network of tendrils snaking across the sky, such as during the Eclipse. Powers The Red Dragon holds a potentially limitless amount of power if it is allowed to escape the Nether. It can destroy entire Overworlds and Nethers in a single strike, and all the life contained within. The Red Dragon is powerful enough to wipe out entire fleets of low-level godmodders in a single attack as well. Before Minecraft truly formed, the Red Dragon was described as instantly destroying anything that tried to form or create order. This shows its infinite size and scope. The Red Dragon is also capable of manipulating particularly susceptible Minecraftians after their death to serve him. Two such beings have been chosen across Minecraft's history - Herobrine and the Godmodder, the former of which literally got his name because he was the hero of Brine, the Red Dragon. Both beings made a deal with the Red Dragon to dramatically increase their power, and in doing so were revived after death in a twisted and corrupt mockery of their former self with pale skin and glowing white eyes. These "soul forms" lack a true soul and are insane, killing without any regards to what will happen next and living only to create as much destruction as possible. However, as shown with Godmodder Soul, they are particularly susceptible to mental attacks, as in reviving, their minds were irreparably corrupted. Also of note is that the Red Dragon's true name, Brine, is inherently harmful to anyone who speaks it. This includes typing it out in forum posts. Anyone who tried to do so had the rest of their post replaced with glitched-out text and it would not be responded to. It seems that the only being capable of saying the Red Dragon's true name is the Red Dragon himself. However, saying the name of Herobrine seems to have no fatal effects (despite summoning Herobrine to or near your location if fanon is to be believed). Trivia The Red Dragon was originally of nigh-infinite size, but due to scientific arguments made by Talist, his size shrunk astronomically. Category:DTG2 Category:Entity Category:Character Category:Boss